This invention relates to low friction apparel and methods for producing same, wherein apparel is defined as clothing, footwear, fabrics, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to low friction apparel which incorporates fabrics or chemicals having a low coefficient of friction either overall or in specific areas of the apparel that will minimize the development of blisters, callouses, and irritation of an apparel wearer's body surface. The invention also includes methods for producing the low friction apparel and methods for using a low friction material to reduce the coefficient of friction of a finished article of apparel or the like to reduce irritation.
Apparel is made out of many materials, natural and man-made. They include cotton, wool, silk, linen, leather, vinyl, nylon--polyamides and polyamide co-polymers, LYCRA SPANDEX.TM. in different filament configurations, orlon polyvinylidene fluoride, such as KYNAR.TM., polyester, for example, polyethylene terepthalate, glycol modified polyesters, such as PETG, KODURA.TM., rayon, orlon cellulosic fiber blends, and the like, as well as blends of the above.
Of course, apparel, either directly or indirectly, contacts the body surface of the wearer. The movement of the wearer causes frictional contact between the wearer's body surface and the apparel. This frictional contact can cause irritation, blisters, and callouses. This frictional contact is particularly a problem in sporting apparel wherein the formation of irritations, blisters, and callouses is exacerbated by the rapid and/or repetitious body movements related to the particular activity. Additionally, it is noted that most apparel has specific areas of high body surface/apparel contact which produces a majority of the irritations, blisters, and callouses.
It would be highly desirable to have apparel which has an overall low coefficient of friction or which has material having a low coefficient of friction in areas of high body surface/apparel contact such that irritations, blisters, and callouses are avoided or minimized.